


New Year

by xehzee



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Bad English, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Minor Character(s), New Years, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Snow White has feelings for Cinderella. Mainly disgust.





	New Year

The sweet melody out of Snow White flute enthralls everyone present. It starts soft and quiet, gaining strength by the end of the song until it delivers its final blow, a serenade that left the audience speechless. Almost everyone in the audience.

As she bows in thanks, a boisterous laugh booms in the background, far enough to not have disturbed her performance but close enough to irk her. Cinderella. Of course, it couldn’t be anyone else. She’s playing some game at a table with the others, apparently torturing Little Mermaid and Kaguya in the process. Maybe not Kaguya.

Snow huffs, leaving the stage to allow the next event to begin. A series of applauses had been going off, probably aimed at her. But she doesn’t want to hear it, not when Cinderella’s voice is resonating far louder in her ears. Annoying.

Sitting gracefully at Briar Rose’s same table, she ignores her surroundings completely, enjoying a cup of traditional Japanese tea. That should do to calm her nerves.

Another boast of laughing, this even more bothersome than the previous one, somehow.

“Mmm… noisy…” says a sleepy Briar, covering her ears, albeit lazily enough to not cover them at all.

“I know”, Snow responds, if as low as a whisper. She’d rather don’t disturb the thorn princess, she had been first witness of the rage of her wakefulness.

“Snow-san… can you play your song again? It felt good…” she curls on the seat, holding his knight tight to her chest, “...and drowsy… mmm…”  

Snow ignores Briar’s comment, knowing there’s no ill intent behind her words. Although her words’ choice could’ve been better. Peaceful. Beautiful. Calming. Like Justice. Or herself. Unlike Cinderella, she’s the embodiment of everything that is wrong with the world. She basks in depravity, in dirtying with her touch, in going against justice. Snows hates her guts.

_ It is only tonight. I can control myself, I can do it in favour of this celebration. _

She knows how hard it was to convince everyone to a truce of their fighting against each other. Even in war, there could be time to relax and enjoy oneself.

_ Only tonight. _

The thought put her at ease. No matter how much she hated this false camaraderie, she felt happy. In any other circumstance, it’d have been impossible to even think of perform her talents to someone, let alone people, if she could call the bunch that. They were either eccentric or plain weirdos, like Gretel or Red Riding Hood, always chanting something under their breaths. Maybe consider them people was too much.

More annoying laughter, and then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. The Kimono on Cinderella’s shoulders was… falling? Did she not know how to dress properly? No, that’d be too much. Or was she like a child, complaining about the tightness of the robes? Probably, to an extent. Yet, Snow could see through her, read her like an open book. She was doing it on purpose, that dirty woman. Someone shall put her in her place.

But the others at her table did not only not stop her, they seemed to… encourage her? Those filthy women. Snow had had enough.

“Excuse me”, her stern voice cut into the conversation between the three, “you are disturbing the party for others. I  _ suggest _ you to keep it quiet.” Snow directs her eyes at Cinderella, “and to keep it decent. There’s kids in here.”

The trio turns to look at Snow’s previous table, occupied by the only one who would fall into that category. And sure enough, there’s she is Briar Rose, fast asleep on her seat.

“Huh… are you sure it’s not you who’re we bothering?” says Cinderella, fanning herself. “or maybe you’re jealous? ‘cause you wanna play with us, ey,  _ princess _ ?”

If that was an insult she wasn’t making a point in it. By definition, most of them were  _ actual  _ princesses. Including her.

“That is of no importance. Just shut up or stop this altogether.” 

And with that final warning, Snow made her way to her table. And Cinderella too.

“Oy, oy, princess,” Cinderella catch up with her, slinging an arm over her shoulders, “why don’t cha relax a lil’? You’re always such a stuck up bitch, I thought this day’d be different.”

Snow stops in her tracks, turning to glare at Cinderella, “Excuse me? I am not a bitch,” she removes the other’s arm off her before turning to face her head on, “and certainly, this day  _ is _ different, otherwise I would’ve have cut your throat already, you filthy demon.”

A smirk grows on Cinderella’s face, as if accepting the challenge. Snow won’t fall for it. She’s better than that.

“Oh ho? Is that so, princess? Then why don’t you show me? Or is it… you don’t dare to do it? Are you  _ scared _ ?”

_ Fuck this,  _ Snow says inwardly before remembering she doesn’t have any weapons with her. She lets out a low growl before turning on her heels to leave, “Fuck you”, she hopes her loud whisper is enough for Cinderella to hear.

“You wish, white princess.”

“That’s it”, Snow confronts Cinderella earning a wince out of her.

“Woah, what’re you…? Oy!”

Snow straightens Cinderella’s kimono, fixing it as much as possible before sitting the other forcefully to comb her falling hair. The others stare at them, half interested, half bored.

“This is a decent party for decent people, and as such, you need to look presentable, not like… ugh, whatever you were looking.”

“And who’re you to say what’s decen- Ow, ow, ow, that fucking hurts!” An extra roll on her hair and Cinderella’s bun is tight and smooth, as well as her attire. She gives the appearance of a dressed up cat, unable to move. “You’ll pay for this… fuck, I can’t breathe.”

“Thank you, Cinderella, for trying your best for this party. Now, if you excuse me, it appears is my turn to play my song. I’m sure the others will find delight in it.”

Aladdin moves off the stage, giving Snow all of the place. No one disagrees.

Except for Kaguya.

“Mmm, Snow-san, can you tie my ribbon as well? As tight as you wish, dear Snow!  _ Snow~! _ ”

  
  
  



End file.
